questlandfandomcom-20200213-history
City
The city holds access to quite a few components of the game. There is access to The Forge, Guilds, and even the Marketplace. This page will go more into detail on the features present when entering the city. Bank The Bank is where you collect gold that accumulates over time. The rate of gold earned per hour and the max amount of gold stored is based on your level. You can watch and ad to gain 50% more gold. You can also pay a subscription fee of $2.99 per month for a contract that provides multiple benefits. One benefit of this subscription is to skip the ad for the 50% more gold. At the Bank, you can also manage your subscription to cancel at anytime. Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame displays the leaderboards and allows you to view details about each player's gear and collections. Forge Here you can Divide, Forge, Craft, Smelt, and Reforge. Divide is a way to recover some of the Eternium used to level up gear. If you use a lesser divide token you receive less Eternium compared to the superior divide token which grants you more Eternium. Divide also recovers some of the Reforge Powder used on the gear as well. If the Item is boosted, you can divide the item into its parts and recover all the parts for the gear. Forge Craft Smelt Reforge Marketplace The Marketplace is an important aspect of the city because it holds two separate shops that play an important role in your journey throughout Questland: The Trade Shop and the Item Shop. The shop you choose to use will depend on the type of materials you'd like to get your hands on. Item Shop The Item Shop allows you to buy materials, Gear, Legendary Gear parts, and Essences. The Item Shop reloads every 3 hours. A reload restocks the Shop back to full. You can reload the Shop without waiting by paying Gems (Delivery). The number of times you can reload depends on your VIP level. Item prices and items may change during Battle Events. Players should typically always buy the uncommon items and the legendary parts that are available in the store. Parts are crucial in building high potential gear for either your character to wear, for your collection (to boost stats), or for battle events. The Trade Shop The Trade Shop is divided into 3 different mini-shops (4 if there is an active Battle Event). These mini-shops are: *Stamp Shop *Barrel Shop *Honor Shop (Unlocks at Level 20) *Event Shop (Only available during a Battle Event) Each shop uses it’s own type of currency that can be obtained from different places. Some things to keep in mind are Amount Limit, Left In Current Price, and Daily Limit. Daily Limit – Limited number of items you can purchase daily. This amount is reset every day at 3AM UTC. Left In Current Price – Amount of items you can buy for the given price. After purchasing the last item “left in current price”, the price for the item will go up. Amount Limit – Limited number of items you can purchase in general. On the top of the list you’ll see a timer indicating when the next New Delivery will happen. A New Delivery means a new assortment of items will be restocked and your shopping limit is reset. Trade Shop Currencys The trade shop uses 3 primary currencies: #Stamps (The Stamp Shop) #Barrels (The Barrel Shop) #Honor (The Honor Shop) Tavern Barbershop The Barbershop is where your initial journey begins as you pick and choose what your hero is to look like. This is also where, during your time in Questland, you have the ability to change your appearance or add cosmetic items to your character. If you're sick and tired of your old look, or got a sweet new cosmetic item, it's time to head on over to the Barbershop. To get to the Barbershop, simply go to Home > City > Barbershop. You may have to scroll to the right a bit to see it, as it’s off-screen, next to the Tavern. In the Barbershop there are 8 different tabs (7 if a female) for your hero that can be changed or updated: #Haircut #Facial Hair (Males only) #Face #Eyebrows #Eyes #Extras #Hair Color #Skin Color For your hero, you can choose whatever look your heart desires! If you’re having trouble choosing the right look, you also have the option to randomize your look for an exciting random combination. You can randomize however many times you want. You're also given the ability to change your gender in the game as many times as you'd like! The Extras tab is were you can find your cosmetics or additional accessories to further customize your character. From tattoos to blue horns, there are a lot of cool ways to spice up your in-game look. Some cosmetics can be found here, but others will be in another tab. For example, if you get a new hat cosmetic, it might appear in the “Haircut” tab since it goes on your head. Cosmetics can be obtained in two ways at the moment: #As a reward from Quest Events. #In the Premium Shop at Shop --> Items. They are not always in the Shop tab, so you’ll have to be on the lookout for them. Once you’re done customizing your Hero, you can simple press the back arrow on the top right of the screen. A box will pop up asking you if you want to save. If you are happy with your changes, press Yes, and if not, or if you were just experimenting, just press No. Guild